DragonBall: EOD
DragonBall Z's universe as we know it is now in the EVE OF DESTRUCTION!!! 'ANDROID'S RETURN, DESTROY KING COLD GOKU' When King Cold and Mecha Frieza arrive on Earth, Cold gives permission for his son to kill the Super Saiyan's friends, and orders his soldiers to kill anything they come in contact with. Suddenly, Goku shows up and easily dispatches all of Cold's minions. Much to Frieza's horror and Cold's curiosity, Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan, survives all of Frieza's attacks (much to Cold's annoyance), and slays Frieza with his new sword, and disintergrates the remains. King Cold then offers the youth the opportunity to take his son's place (even offering planets as well). Goku unabashedly declines, which doesn't worry Cold as he believes Goku's power stems solely from his weapon. In an attempt to acquire the Goku's sword, Cold asks if he may examine the blade. With the sword in his hand, Cold strikes at Goku, but to his great horror, the blade is effortlessly caught. Goku begins to overpower King Cold and, with his other hand, shoots a god breaker blast which goes right through King Cold's chest, sending him flying. Cold begins begging for his life, saying that he will give Goku all the planets he conquered, but his pleas for mercy fall on deaf ears, as Goku quickly finishes him off with yet another god breaker blast, much to the shock of the Z Fighters. (Cold only begs for his life in THE OTHER WORLD while the first blast kills Cold immediately in OTHER WORLD VERSION). His cells were collected by Dr. Gero's insect tracking device to create Cell. 'CELL'S GAMES SAGA' 'CELL VS GOHAN' With Vegeta out of the picture, Future Gohan was free to fully power up without worrying about injuring his father's pride. He soon reached the Ultra Super Saiyan stage, and was apparently stronger than Cell; the downside was that the increased muscle mass drained his stamina quickly and made Future Gohan significantly slower as well: he could not land any hits on Cell. Vegeta later tells that, unlike what Future Gohan originally thought, he also can fully power up his body, but doesn't do so because of this ability's weakness and scolds Future Gohan for not realizing the weakness until now. Cell chided Future Gohan, stating that simple brute force is worthless and quickly demonstrated that he too could increase his muscle size if he desired. At this point, Future Gohan forfeited the match and was willing to allow Cell to kill him. Cell considered it, but decided not to after realizing how much more powerful Vegeta and Future Gohan had become in just a few days, and that Goku would be challenging him soon. He instead decided to hold a tournament in ten days, taking all challengers since he saw it would be a very good way to test his new power. He also admits to Future Gohan that he has no interest in conquest--just entertainment, primarily through the fear of others. 'THE GAMES ARE ON OF PATH TO E.O.D.' Cell spent the next morning creating the arena where he would hold his tournament, the Cell Games, and then interrupts a live news broadcast to inform everyone around the world about the Cell Games. He stated that he would take on as many challengers as there are and, if he is able to go through them all, he will then exterminate all life on the Earth, and enjoy watching people's terrified faces in the process. While at the arena waiting for the day of the competition to arrive, Piccolo arrived briefly to check Cell's power level and they engaged in small talk. This is then followed by an attack by the Earth's army, but this proves hopeless as Cell, with a single gesture, destroys them all with a form of psychokinesis. During the ten day wait, Cell mostly stayed at his ring and trained. On the day of the Tournament, Mr. Baton attempted to fight Perfect Cell first, though he was easily knocked away and disqualified. Throughout the entire tournament, he runs from the media covering the story, claiming that he is suffering from intense stomach pains and and calls the techniques in the ring "Tricks or Illusions". Piccolo and Perfect Cell began to battle and in a heated display of power, technique and ability, Piccolo seems to be able to keep up against the mechanically engineered monster. Perfect Cell pulled out all kinds of tricks, performing various moves such as the Death Beam and the Kamehameha wave. 'I'M YOUR BROTHER, CELL' Piccolo and Perfect Cell battled for a while until Perfect Cell grew tired of being confined to the small ring. So Perfect Cell destroyed the ring and made the battle an all-out fight, just to make things more interesting for him, with no rules applied. Piccolo threw everything he could at Perfect Cell and even tricked Perfect Cell into believing he would destroy the Earth with a Kamehameha wave. Perfect Cell was noticeably afraid as Piccolo powered up the energy blast, but Piccolo tricked him by performing Instant Transmission to teleport directly in front of Perfect Cell, and unleashed the blast on him. The entire top half of Perfect Cell was disintegrated. The Z Warriors seemed content until the remains of Perfect Cell jumped to its feet and regenerated. Piccolo knew that if he continued, the Earth would be destroyed, or Perfect Cell and himself would die fighting each other. Piccolo suddenly forfeited the match to Perfect Cell and surrendered. He reasoned that only one person could defeat Perfect Cell. When Vegeta revealed his son Kid Trunks as his pick to fight, the Z Fighters were furious (noticeably Vegeta and Piccolo) and Perfect Cell was amused. 'KID TRUNKS WILL NOT GIVE UP' It took a while for the battle to commence between Kid Trunks and Perfect Cell, and even longer for Kid Trunks to get serious. As a Full-Power Super Saiyan, he started out somewhat better than Goku, but in the end, his efforts were no good, which noticeably worried the good-sided spectators (except Goku). As the battle continued, Kid Trunks told Perfect Cell to stop fighting, and he told him that the power he could harness when he ''' '''became enraged would destroy everything. However, this only fueled Perfect Cell's desire to push Kid Trunks to the limit, much to Kid Trunks's horror. Finally, Android 18 decided to destroy Perfect Cell and himself with the self destruct device in his body. He wrapped his arms around Perfect Cell's torso (similar to how Chiaotzu tried to kill Nappa by self destructing), with the purpose of killing them both. To Android 18's surprise, Krillin informs that the bomb had been removed by Bulma when she re-programmed him earlier during repairs. Perfect Cell then gained the upper hand and destroyed all of Android 18 but his head, which rolled over the battlefield. Perfect Cell even claimed that even if the bomb did blow up, he would most likely not be affected too much, despite his fearful look when he found out what Android 18 was intending to do. Perfect Cell then created 7 smaller blue versions of himself from his tail and christened them Cell Jrs. After they were born, he ordered them to attack the Z Fighters, but not kill them. 'CELL JRS.' Each Cell Jr. was close to the power of Perfect Cell just after his transformation. Only Future Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Future Trunks in their Super Saiyan 2nd Grade forms managed to hold them off for a while, but eventually, all of them were brutally beaten up (even Goku, who was weakened from his fight with Perfect Cell). As Kid Trunks watched these maniacal minions heartlessly beat his friends and family, he became angry, but it was still not enough. ''' '''Perfect Cell, noticing Kid Trunks's anger, ordered the Cell Jr.s to kill everyone. At this point, Mr. Baton discovered the head of Android 18, which, surprisingly, could still talk. Android 18 pleaded with Mr. Baton to take him near Kid Trunks (throw him if he had to), for the sake of the world. Mr. Baton, complied despite his fear and the Android's head landed between Kid Trunks and Cell. 'ANDRIOD 18'S PLEAD' Android 18 gave some advice and words of encouragement to Kid Trunks, saying it was okay to fight sometimes to defend loved ones, and to protect the nature he loved. Perfect Cell, overhearing this, claimed that this was good advice and promptly crushed Android 18's head beneath his foot. This was the breaking point, and Kid Trunks snapped. This enraged Kid Trunks to the very limits and pushed him to a new level, Super Saiyan 2, the Super Saiyan level ascended beyond a Super Saiyan. (Although it was not named at this point in the series) Perfect Cell was pleased when Kid Trunks reached this form, but Kid Trunks's first action was mercilessly killing off the smaller Cell Jr.s, which he defeated in a single hit each. 'KID TRUNK'S RAGE' The already astounded Z Warriors, with the exception of Goku, were amazed as Kid Trunks and Perfect Cell began to battle, with Kid Trunks dominating the powerful Android. Even after Cell, to everyone's surprise and horror, powered up to maximum (a power deemed "unfathomable" by the Z Fighters) and punched Kid Trunks hard in the face, Kid Trunks was barely phased at all. With just two punches, Kid Trunks almost incapacitated Cell completely. Perfect Cell knew he was no match against Kid Trunks. ' '''Kid Trunks then began dodging all his attacks, taunting him, and overpowering even his strongest Kamehameha at point blank range. This almost destroyed Cell, but Kid Trunks decided to let Cell suffer for a while, which made Goku order Kid Trunks to kill Cell. But it was too late. Cell regenerated using Piccolo's Cells. Making the same mistake Future Trunks made earlier, he began a USS-like transformation that reduced his speed drastically, making him unable to hit Kid Trunks. After Kid Trunks had had enough of dodging Cell's punches, he kicked Cell in the face and then in the stomach. The kick to the stomach was hard enough to make Cell regurgitate Android 18, which made him go back to his Semi-Perfect form. ' '''THE END OF THE BEGINNING Cell was forced to regurgitate Android 18. In filler, Kid Trunks messed around with Cell in this form, scaring him into falling into a hole. Cell eventually gets so desperate, that he bloats up like a balloon and tries to blow himself up in an attempt to destroy the Earth, knowing he was well outmatched. With no other options, Goku instead sacrificed himself by using his Instant Transmission to teleport Cell to King Kai's planet at the last second, where he, King Kai, Gregory, and Bubbles all died. To their dismay, Cell's nucleus survived to reconstruct himself into his most powerful state yet, the Super Perfect Form. ' 'CELL'S RETURN Even after self-destructing at King Kai's planet, one single cell survives the explosion due to the fact that his design provided for such. Using the regenerative abilities he inherited from Piccolo, Cell is able to completely recover. His cells also retain a memory of his perfect form, allowing him to regenerate into that form again despite his loss of both the Androids at this point (Android 17 was also killed in the explosion of Cell's semi-perfect body). Due to his Saiyan trait of extreme power increase after healing from injury, he becomes much stronger than he previously was in his perfect form, even at full power or when buffed up. Apparently, Cell himself was previously unaware of this ability, as he is shocked that he is still alive. Only then does he fully grasp what Dr. Gero meant by the perfect being. ''' ''Using Instant Transmission (acquired from Goku), Cell returns to Earth, kills Future Trunks with the Full Power Death Beam, and explains how he survived. Enraged, Vegeta blindly rushes at him in his Super Saiyan form, but is slapped aside. Cell attempts to kill Vegeta, but Future Gohan intercepts Cell's attack. Due to the sheer power of the attack and the fact that he was unable to actually defend against it, Future Gohan is left without the use of his left arm and his ki supply reduced to less than half. Cell then wickedly reveals that he will destroy the Earth and then use the Instant Transmission to teleport to various planets destroying each one in the process. The whole situation crushes Kid Trunks's will to fight, convincing him he no longer has the power to defeat Cell.'' '''THE BEGINNING OF THE END However, Kid Trunks is told by Goku that his ki issue is just in his mind, and that he can destroy Cell. Kid Trunks desperately engages Cell in a Kamehameha wave struggle at the behest of the late Goku. Cell gains the upper hand several times, nearly overwhelming Kid Trunks nonchalantly. The other fighters try to distract Cell by attacking him, but failing as Cell simply flares his aura and knocks them all back. As he is about to finish off Kid Trunks, Vegeta distracts Cell with a surprise blast to the side of his head, being much stronger than the others. Vegeta's blast does what the others failed to do. Kid Trunks caught Cell momentarily off guard thanks to Vegeta, allowing Kid Trunks to draw out all of his power to obliterate Cell completely, and the battle is finally over. Though Cell was gone, he still caused trouble in the Other World after being sent to Hell by King Yemma and striking up a partnership with Frieza, King Cold and the deceased Ginyu Force soldiers Guldo, Recoome, Burter, and Jeice. Here, he was defeated along with his friends by Goku and Pikkon, and ultimately sentenced to the Other World Prison. 'KID BUU SAGA' 'THE CLIMATIC BATTLE BEGINS' Kid Buu's first target is the Earth, which, in a psychotic episode, he completely annihilates in a single energy blast as soon as his transformation is complete. Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, Goku and Trunks all die in the blast. This creates the first death for Gohan, Goten, and Trunks. Muji, Vegeta, Mr. Satan, Dende, and the puppy Bee are the only survivors. Kibito Kai saves them by using his Instantaneous Movement technique and they make it to the Sacred World of the Kais. Vegeta berates Muji for the needless deaths of his sons. However, Kid Buu reforms from the chaos of the remains of Earth and tracks them to Other World, on the planet of the Kai's, and engages in one last climactic battle with Muji and Vegeta. 'TIME TO DIE' Muji starts off in the Ultimate form then Super Saiyan 2. He tries to conserve energy and actually holds up pretty well. Realizing a few minutes into the battle that Kid Buu is tougher than he looks, Muji transforms into Super Saiyan 3.defeat him due to Kid Buu's regeneration technique and perpetual strength. Muji launches a Kamehameha wave at Kid Buu, exhausting himself and not even finishing Kid Buu. Vegeta steps in, but is no match for the likes of Kid Buu. Just before he is killed, Muji resumes fighting at Super Saiyan 3. As they battle, Vegeta comes to accept that Muji is stronger than him. Muji curses, having wasted too much energy in the fight. Vegeta decides to step in, allowing the worn out Muji to rest and gather his energy for a final attack. Kid Buu engages in battle with Vegeta as a Super Saiyan 2. Kid Buu rejuvenates himself too many times for Vegeta's energy. ' 'MY TURN, KARKAROT Vegeta does his best to give Muji the time he needs, but for some reason it is taking longer than expected. Eventually Vegeta falls, so Mr. Satan steps in and challenges Kid Buu, but Kid Buu finds himself unable to attack. He spits out something that turns out to be Good Majin Buu. Mr. Satan overcomes his cowardice to fight for his unconscious friend. When Good Majin Buu wakes up, he saves Mr. Satan and begins fighting Kid Buu. Meanwhile, Vegeta tells Dende, Kibito Kai, and Old Kai to travel to New Namek where they summon Porunga, the Namekian Dragon. Vegeta has them wish for the restoration of Earth and the resurrection of everyone killed since the morning of the World Martial Arts Tournament, except for the most evil. The Dragon complies and Vegeta then explains his plan to defeat Kid Buu: a Super Spirit Bomb made from the freely given energy of the people of Earth, transferred through Muji. He communicates to the entire planet via King Kai, asking the people of Earth to give their energy to power the attack, but only their friends and family believe him, and give in their energy. 'HOME, DEATH, HOME' Meanwhile, Good Majin Buu is defeated by Kid Buu. Vegeta, who just regained his life from Porunga, attempts to hold off Kid Buu again so that the Spirit Bomb can be completed. Goku instant tranmissions to the Earth to finish the job. Goku asks the people of Earth to help but only a few people Goku helped in the past actually give up their energy. Things look hopeless until Mr. Satan proceeds to tell the people to give up their energy so that he can defeat Kid Buu. The Spirit Bomb is finished, but Kid Buu has defeated Vegeta who is now too weak to move. Kid Buu knows Goku won't fire the Spirit Bomb because it would destroy his friend, so he stands on top of Vegeta while continuing to blast Goku. Good Majin Buu uses the last of his strength to knock Kid Buu over. He tells Mr. Satan to grab Vegeta. Kid Buu recovers and blasts Good Majin Buu. Goku throws the Spirit Bomb, but is exhausted. Kid Buu is able to stop the Spirit Bomb and push it back towards Goku. Vegeta asks Dende to make one last wish: to restore Goku's strength. The Dragon grants the wish and Goku feels renewed. Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan and pushes the Spirit Bomb back towards Kid Buu, overwhelming him. Kid Buu's body disintegrates into nothing and is destroyed. Goku uses the Dragon Balls to wish for the people of Earth to forget about Majin Buu, so that the Good Majin Buu can exist without being feared. As Kid Buu disintegrates, Goku hopes that maybe someday he will come back as a good person and they can have a rematch then. King Yemma hears Goku and decides to grant his request (unbeknownst to Goku who still has an idea this has happened when he sees Uub) . Vegeta finally feels unthreatened by Goku's ability to surpass him. He also feels welcome with his own family and his new found friends. Ten years later, Bulma and Vegeta have another child, Bulla, Goten and Trunks have grown to young teenagers, and Gohan marries Videl and they have a child, Pan. At the World Martial Arts Tournament, the Z fighters meet a boy called Uub. This boy is the reincarnation of Kid Buu. Goku asks Majin Buu to change the numbers so Goku would be matched with Uub. Goku and Uub begin to fight and it's clear that Uub has great potential. As they fight, Goku mocks Uub several times to see his true potential, which works. Goku cuts the match short by suggesting he train Uub. Goku asks Uub if after he is trained they can have a rematch. ' '''Uub agrees and Goku feels excited, with the challenge and with the chance to become stronger. This is the final episode, ending the journey of Goku and his friends. ' ''MORE STORIES COMING SOON..... '' Category:Fan Fiction